A Little Fun
by Lostfan29
Summary: Charlie and Claire are down in the hatch, and they have...a little fun.Hot hot hot, baby!1!


Claire gave Charlie a devilish grin, as she entered the hatch. No one would be entering anytime soon, but just in case, she locked the door and turned back to Charlie. She walked toward Charlie, and wrapped her arms around him.

'So..." Charlie began, looking into her eyes. "What should we do?" Claire giggled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I think that's up for you to decide..." Charlie suddenly kissed her full on the lips, pressing Claire closer toward him. Claire slowly pulled away, giving him a look far from innocence.

"Mmm..." She murmured. "Good idea." Charlie grinned, taking her hand in his. He led her over to the single bed in the hatch. They sat down, slowly. For a few moments, neither of them spoke. They sat, almost afraid to look at each other. Then, Claire turned to Charlie, gulping as she began to speak. "Um..." She started.

"Do you...?" Charlie tried to say, but couldn't get the words out. But he didn't have to say anything more. Claire leaned in, kissing him, falling more and more on top of Charlie. He fell back onto the bed. They lay there tog ether, making out, with Claire of top of Charlie. Suddenly, she started to undo his belt.

"Ooooh, Claire. You really wanna go this far?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Charlie got excited, and he began to get jumpy.

_Bang, bang, bang,_ Charlie thought. "Claire, I love you! I want you to be with me," he said, kissing her neck while rubbing her back. Claire hugged Charlie by throwing her legs around his manly torso.

"When can we start the fun, baby?" Claire asked. Claire leaned back, gazing down at Charlie's face. She giggled at his expression, brushing her hair behind her ear. "You're so cute." Claire leaned in again, and started to slowly kiss him, wrapping her arms around him. Suddenly, Charlie flipped her over.

"I like this better." He said, and grinned. Claire let out a soft giggle. Charlie was kneeling over her, and staring into her eyes. He slowly leaned in, and started to make out again with Charlie. Soon their tongues were involved, rolling around in each other's mouth. Charlie let out a soft groan. They paused, as Claire slowly pulled off his shirt.

"Charlie, you wear your shirts soo sooo tightly, babe. I think it's lovely." Claire ripped the shirt off of Charlie's Hot Hot body. "Stand up." She ordered.

"Why, Aussie Chick? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just get up. I need to do this. I have a sudden urge."

Charlie got up and faced Claire, in confusion.

"Turn around, now. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you until we are off this bloody island."

"Oh, naughty, naughty Claire."

Claire took Charlie's shirt and began whipping his ass.

"OW!" Charlie shrieked.

"This is how we Aussie's do it. Australian style," she said smiling at Charlie.

She stopped suddenly, and Charlie sat back down on the bed. "_That_ must have broken the mood," she said shyly, a little embarrassed. Charlie took her hands in his, as she lowered herself next to him.

"Not at all," he said, smiling sweetly. "You are brilliant." She giggled, lying back down on the bed. He kneeled on top of her, slowly lifting her shirt over her head. Claire grinned, finally tossing that half-undone belt onto the floor. He unzipped his fly, and slowly unzipped hers. Claire lifted herself up slightly, leaving airspace for Claire to slide her pants off of her legs. She closed her eyes.

Once her legs were free, she spread them slightly and waited for Charlie to do the rest.

They were both down to their underwear now. Charlie let out a breath of air. Charlie urged him on lightly. Charlie slowly undid the clasp of her bra, before pulling it off. He stared down at her bare chest. "You're beautiful."

Claire blushed at the sight of Charlie's eyes on her. She sat up, and kissed him again, pulling up his hands to her chest, and holding them in place. "Don't move," Claire whispered, closing her eyes, as their lips met again, savoring the moment and the taste of the other's mouth on theirs. Claire's hands glided down his bare chest to the edge of Charlie's boxers. She suddenly broke apart, and began to trace her fingers around the elastic, teasing him lightly.

"Shall I?" She asked, giggling at Charlie's slightly desperate expression. "Not like this.."They began to kiss again, falling back onto the bed, never breaking apart.

Charlie intimately kissed Claire, following an invisible line toward her underwear. He stopped to kiss her stomach and gently slipped off her underwear and threw it on the floor beside them. Charlie worked his way back up to Claire's mouth and they kissed.

Claire slid Charlie's boxers down his legs, without breaking her lip lock with him. Charlie lowered Claire back down onto the bed with his hand behind her head. He gently moved her legs apart, and she wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him into her.

He moved slowly, caressing her head as he did so, and slipped inside of her. Charlie was careful, easygoing, relaxed. He was confident, but not enough to try and take control. Claire's arms broke their hug around Charlie's back, and re-grasped them around Charlie's head. She pulled him closer, putting her lips to his ear. She breathed softly, but only for a moment. Her breaths became quickly gasps for air.

And then suddenly, it came. A burst of ecstacy, stronger than she'd felt before, like a fire, flooding through her body. An explosion of feeling so wonderful that it was like heaven. Her hips buckled and she felt weak as the enormous burst of ecstacy and pleasure empowered her, taking over. Claire could feel her body screaming for more, as she bit her lip, trying not to scream. Charlie was there with her, moaning and panting in unison. Their damp bodies were tingling with the pleasure of it all. Slowly, and suddenly, their panting slowed down, as the climax came to an end. (Charlie's breath was heavy, and began to slow to normal.) Claire let out one more shuddering breath, as he climbed off of her, Their bodies were still tingling from the aftermath of the flight of passion. She smiled in the dark, taking deep breaths of the fresh air.

Claire rolled into him, gently placing her hand on his hot chest. She rested her head on the cap of his shoulder, sighing with a release of happiness. Charlie looked down at her, combing some hair out of her face with his fingers. He turned toward her, lightly resting his arms across her. She smiled up at him, pressing her head against his chest. She listened to his heartbeat as she drifted off into a relaxed, heavenly sleep.


End file.
